1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential driver circuit configured to output a differential signal via a transmission line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide high-speed data communication between multiple semiconductor devices, differential data transmission such as CML (Current Mode Logic) or LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling) is employed. A differential driver circuit configured to output a differential signal to a semiconductor device is mounted on a test apparatus configured to test a semiconductor device including a differential interface used to perform differential data transmission.